


Soulmate Tattoo UA: Gajevy

by athenannabeth712



Series: Soulmate tattoo ua [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, soulmate tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenannabeth712/pseuds/athenannabeth712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soulmate Tattoo UA: Gajevy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.

Soulmate UA: Pairing Gajevy:

 

In the kingdom of Fiore, their lived mages, people who could use magic and those who could not, however the two coexisted peacefully, with those who could not use magic paying mages to do jobs for them, mages got jobs through guilds, but our story is not about those daily interactions but about a small detail in their world, our world, when a mage or non-Mage turned 11 they got a tattoo on their back, a place where they could not see it, the tattoo was that of the words that helped them fall in love with their soulmate, this is the journey of two people who's worlds, were about to change forever...Oh one more thing, when your soulmate says what's on your tattoo that is when you feel it's imprint on your skin.

 

Gajeel POV

Gajeel didn't believe in love, or soulmate's but, he couldn't help but wonder if he would get a tattoo, he didn't know when it came, and didn't ask anyone about it, not until Juvia joined the guild and even after she had been a member of the guild for a year, did he ask her to see if he had one. When she told him he did, he couldn't believe it. Then he asked in a gruff voice "What's it say?" Juvia replied with no emotion "Please, Stop Laxus! 'That's what it says Gajeel-kun." Gajeel didn't believe it, it was a bunch of trash anyways. At least that's what he thought. Later what he did, it would haunt him, she seemed like the kind of chick that might say it , what was he thinking, after Phantoms defeat by Fairy Tail He would remember hanging that blue haired chick to that tree with those two cronies of hers... For some reason it stuck in his mind, the lack of screaming, her numbness to it all, she haunted his dreams, when Phantom fell, he just found a place to hide, a place where he thought no one would find him to let him wallow in his misery and pain, but Master Makarov, did find him, and then asked him to join his guild. It completely confounded him, he was even more confused when he accepted, being a member of the guild he had caused so much pain to you, especially the little blue bird, Levy, chick, and he remembered letting her cronies beat him up, even took Laxus's lightning, that was the first time he had thought about his soulmate tattoo in a while, and then their was the whole bit with the battle of Fairy Tail and then she said it she said the words of his tattoo, so much conviction coming from her body as she said, "Please, Stop Laxus!" He wasn't expecting it, the pain coming from his tattoo, he hid it from her, from Salamander too, and he didn't say anything, how could he, he had hurt his soulmate, what kind of person was he!

Levy's POV

 

Levy however had loved the idea of the words that her soulmate would say to her were to be branded somewhere where she couldn't see it! It was exciting and the best part was the mystery, she had decided early on in her life that she didn't want to know what it said, that she wanted to know when she felt the pain that would come from the imprint, on her, and so while she was happy to have conversations about the tattoos and the tattoos of others, and it was fun to speculate about her tattoo, she didn't ever ask what it said. When she had met Gajeel, even though he had hung her to a tree, something felt off, there was so much pain and she worried about Jet and Droy, but she felt detached, she was grateful when she fell unconcius, she didn't realize that, that night she had met her soulmate, though he still had a lot of growing and learning to do. When Master had let him join the guild, she hadn't known what to think, mostly she decided to say that it didn't bother her and to try and ignore him. However, Jet and Droy had a score to settle, and being the friend that she was, and to try and stop them, she had gone with them, the whole time she had not known what to do. She wanted them to stop, kept insisting, but, it was the first time that they hadn't listened to her. Then Laxus had come onto the scene, that was when she and Jet and Droy had realized how much he had changed, he was no longer the person, who had destroyed their guild, had hung them to a tree, and then he took an extra step, he protected her from Laxus lighting, when Laxus had told them to butt out, and then she felt a pain on her lower back right as Gajeel was leaving... She was stunned, told Jet and Droy, that she was headed home to do some reading. When she got there, she searched for one of her girlfriends, eventually she found Bisca. "Hey, Bisca, can you help me?" Levy asked quietly "Sure what is it?" Bisca asked. "My tattoo what does it say?" Levy asked shyly. Bisca was stunned Levy had insisted on not knowing and they had respected her wishes., "Levy are you sure?" "Yes, I need to know." Levy said strongly. "Ok, if you say so, it says 'Are you done now? I've got a job to do." Levy had a sharp intake of breath, how, why, but... Bisca immediately panicked "Levy are you alright!" "I'm fine, just I felt it getting imprinted before I got here and I realized that I didn't know who had said what was on my back, there were quite a few people talking and I just can't believe who says it." "Who is it?" Bisca asked, curious. "I'm not ready to share, not yet." Levy said. "Okay, whenever your ready." Bisca said smiling. "Thanks Bisca" Levy said and then gave her a big hug. It took a while for Levy to realize that she really was falling for him, but, how would she tell him that he was her soulmate.

8 years later but more like one

Levy and Gajeel had grown closer since they had left Tenoru and one night during the guild's usual antics, before they both got too drunk to remember, Levy stood up on tiptoe and whispered in Gajeel's ear, "My soulmate tattoo, it's you telling us that you were going on a job after rescuing me from Laxus's lighting." Gajeel grinned "Gi hi hi Shrimp, mines ya telling me to stop Laxus." His voice was quiet and gruff, and then without another thought they kissed each other on the lips right there in the middle of the guild and they ignored all the catcalling and whistling, lost in the moment of their first kiss, of being together, knowing that from now on, they would be together forever, because it was meant to be.


End file.
